bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Neos Star
NEOS STAR season 1 Saga 1:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family "Hey, kiddo... Do you know why a bird away go to the same seasonal hunting grounds": said Seres? "Well... It's because it's their homing instincts to find their way to the location depending on their migrating path":said Tergoku. "Yes... But, it's the best way to survive in the world... So, if you ever found yourself lost without a nest to return to... Build one of your own":said Seres. "Okay":said Tergoku. (And, that's the last time I have a conversation with Seres before meeting with her again... At Titania... The next day... Is the day of the Blood Purge.) said Tergoku. Chapter 1:Without a Nest Route 1:The Rebellious Hearts! The Blue Fur Hero! Two years after the Blood Purge took most of the Aura Civilization and also scattered what left of The survivors and the Blue Fur Krityan-Auraian Hybrid Clan... The lone wonder Travel all over the land below his homeland that is know as the Lower Lands but, still he suffer hardship beyond any human could ever imagine when someone took him to a Criminal Underworld prison for killing a Blood Devil where he endure for months of hellish torture... As he falling into despair, a female Kalak name Seres charge in took out the Chaos Criminal Guards and free him. As the Hero "Tergoku" emerged from the Spaceship he found himself on a Space Colony at the size of 4 Asia... Alongside him is his trusty friend Rito; who by some strange twist of fate is a talking dog but is not a dog but a Noishe. As Rito ask Tergoku where should they go from here; Tergoku remember the night before his life gone downhill from the Krityio; the homeland of the Krityan... As he Graffiti on every visible part of Gao City he heard a faint cry... As the the faint cry disappear... Rito hit Tergoku up on the head as he noticed a mysterious application of a head with a star eye much to his confusion. The world around him slowly envelope into a Universal scenery and a fiery blue figure manifest before his eyes, followed by a vision of the flames developing a Dragon, with eight wings. Afterward, Tergoku delete the app and, he and Rito see Sojiro as he give them a ride to their new home... Not his house nor an attic on a Cafe but, a Large Land Ranch with Magic Tree Mansion right next to a pond. As Tergoku and Rito get settled in... Sojiro tell Tergoku that even though that he's 10 years old and, been fending himself for the past year as he pointed out that due to the trouble that he cause the Criminal Underworld and for the fact that his friend pull some strings so Tergoku's family believe that he's either missing or, dead. As he fell asleep that night.. A mysterious woman show up in a unknown Space Colony telling him that he have no home to return to and refers his as "The Faithful Traveler of the Stars," and destruction awaits him in the future. Rei inform him that there is a way to avoid the destruction, stating that he must give birth to the "Ultimate Hero of the Universe." She also asks Tergoku if he is ready to fight against the Chaos and the Corruption of the Underworld. After Tergoku remember the Promise he made to Sere that day; he decided to fight, Rei expresses her delight, saying that she will record and observe the Mircale of his "rehabilitation". She then introduce her two attendants:Tee and La, the person who govern this Spacestation of the dead. Tee tells Tergoku that it's pointless to win against the Forces and Followers of The DD King, whereas La informs him that as his guides, it is their duty to protect him and everyone who aid him, but only if he stay on the path he make. Rei states that he will explain the twins' important another time, as dawn has already approached in the physical realm. Meanwhile 14 years into the true future... A Battle have been started as a young man is fleeting from the police but was captured and force a truth serum on him... Sae Niijima a Planet Public Prosecutor plan on interrogated the young man. Route 2:The Rebellious Heart! Awakening! On his way to school, Tergoku once again open the mysterious app on his phone and then see a Blonde Wing Alien-Auraian Hybrid name Ann being offered a ride to school by the Teacher, Suguru Obiwani. As he and Rito see them go to school, a Shark Alien-Auraian Hybrid name Ryuji show up calls Obiwani a preverted Teacher. Tergoku and, Rito get acquainted with Ryuji and inquired on what he meant, which opening the path to another world:Obiwani's Palace. He and Ryuji encounter Phantom Obiwani who is about to kill Ryuji while Tergoku is restrained. Tergoku hears a voice that question if he is just going to keep quiet and reminds him of the the incidents at Kirtyio, Titania and Southern Persia that led to him being Label a Renegade: a person who rebel against the Criminal Underworld... As Tergoku remember the night that change everything in his life, he came to a Ultimatum that he didn't make the wrong choice to avenge those people. In response to the feelings of Tergoku's heart, a hole is made in his chest and his phone changes as he awakens his power as a Galatic energy user and got a Aeon name Blue Bahamut to boot. While escaping the Cyber Dungeon, they encounter a talking cat name Morgana which isn't a surprise to them and Morgana asks them to be freed and in exchange he'll show them the exit to safety but they got caught by the City Guards as they're confused. Once both he and Ryuji got to school, they confront Obiwani about this, but the Teacher has no idea what they're talking about. This cause Obiwani to force Zuuki Mishima, to spread rumors about Tergoku's past to the entire school. Tergoku remember the night when he regained consciousness after the explosion at Hinasuki the Police force of Gao City saw the piece of Jewelry of the Blood Devil lying on the ground as they realize that he kill him... The next day he was sent to court for the charges of hurting and murdering a Blood Devil as his Uncle Grap is disappointed in him as he was sentenced to life in the most powerful prison in the Criminal Underworld, Titania. Route 3:The Rebellious Heart! Emergency! Finally arriving in Serpent Viridian Square, Tergoku and Ryuji is cornered by CG Officer Jenny who asks why he is carrying Rito instead of having it on a leash. After explaining, Jenny takes Tergoku to the Animal Clinic where Nurse Joy begins treatment on the injured Rito who got hurt by a bunch of Fiends. Before Rito's treatment finishes, however, Tergoku and Ryuji is interrupted by Rinka, the girl who think that Tergoku should be better off making friends with the right crowd but Tergoku acting like a lone wolf. By then, Rinka vows to stick with Tergoku until he decided to do something better with his life. The Animal Clinic is then attacked by Jessie, James, and their talking Mouse, members of the Shadow Den Hall, seeking to steal all of the infirm Animal. Tergoku, Rito and the Animal Clinic many Voltage Hounds manage to defeat the Shadow Den Hall by shocking them using joint Lighthing Arts, sending them "flying" into the sky for the first time. Route 4:The Rebellious Heart! Cognitions! As Tergoku, Ryuji and Rito try to figure out how to get back in, Ryuji discover the traveling history as they re-enter Obiwani's Palace and Morgana is shock that they return here as they need to study the faces of the witness... Meeting Phantom Obiwani again, the Phantom reveals that he intentionally injured Ryuji's leg while acting as his advisor to ruin Ryuji's ability to participate in athletics again. His scheme is for the principal to invest in his volleyball team only and gain admiration and submission from all the students of his school, but Ryuji was a great threat to him for drawing that attention. Feeling piss about it, Tergoku decided to fight back and stop Obiwani's plan as he, Morgana and Rito fight... But, got defeated. Obiwani's true intentions anger Ryuji deeply and Captain Kidd calls out Ryuji to awaken to his Aeon's ability for vengeance as he use his Arts "Rebellious Fury". Afterward they barely have the strength to keep on when someone call out the water Kalak arts "Leiva Maelstrom" as Tergoku, Ryuji, Morgana and Rito's collapse. As Tergoku wake up finding out that it was Sally who save them from Obiwani's force and give them the details about the power of the Ninjors; about the Fiends, Ferals and Phantoms plus the world that they were in... Mementos. Ryuji ask Tergoku that they need to talk as it's inform to them that this is a Renegade group Club he heard rumors about... As they confide their background to each other and discover that they both have major run in with the Chaos Underworld. Route 5:Red Wings Tempest! Lady Seto! 8 years ago the Aura Civilization is attack in the Blood Purge when a lone warrior, using the power of the Blue Dragon, destroys 8,000 of the Chaos Underworld's Slepnir and became known as the "The Dragon of Salvation." In the present, Tergoku Storm Dragmag and Ryuji Arcadia, now working as a handyman, falls through the roof of the Royal Knights Academy bathroom onto Princess Lisesharte "Lishe" Jurai of the Neo Galaticia Civilization and sees a brand on her stomach. She challenges him to a duel despite Tergoku being Label a Renegade. Tergoku meets his cousin, Kairi Dragmag, who demands he win the duel. As the surviving Members of the Dragmag Clan; it's his duty as the new young Leader of the Dragmag Clan to find a mate and marry her, and if Tergoku get discover before doing that or finding any other Members of the Dragmag clan, Airi will have to do this herself. During the duel Tergoku's Spear and Bahamut are damaged. He insists on continuing with his broken Spear, refusing to use his black Armlet Blade. A cloaked person uses a horn whistle to summon an Chaos Dragon. Tergoku allows himself to be injured, giving Lishe the time to destroy the Chaos Dragon. Lishe falls in love with Tergoku as he is the first man to try protect her. She asks him to keep her brand a secret, as it is the crest of the Chaos Underworld Work Camp as she offer to help him out. Route 6:Red Wings Tempest! Evidence Search! Route 7:Red Wings Tempest! Tragedy at the school! Route 8:Team Debut! Shadow Den Hall! Route 9:Team Debut! Reputation Ruin! Chapter 2:The Decree Hour Route 10:Now it's Time! Category:Episodes